


Helping Hand

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scarf Kink, Voyeurism, slight D/s, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo complained about needing help to the wrong Slytherins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from the LJ days :)

“There,” Blaise said as he tightened the final knot around Theo’s wrists. The Gyffindor scarf was poorly made, but kept him down.

Draco stood just behind Blaise with a smirk and his hands resting on his hips. “Comfortable?”

Theo’s wide eyes flicked from Draco to Blaise and back again. He nodded his head as best he could and Blaise wondered what the cold Gryffindor Team thought had happened to their scarves. 

Draco stalked (there was no other word for it) toward Theo and pulled the scarf out of the other Slytherin’s mouth. He stuck a candle in the open mouth and lit it. 

Blaise suddenly looked at what was going on as if he was an outsider and laughed. There was Theo, bound (by Gryffindor scarves) and gagged (by a lit, dripping, candle) yet clearly excited about it. There was Draco, grinning as he pointed his wand at Theo threateningly while lazily pulling on his own erection. And then there was himself...who was just watching it all with some sort of insane curiosity, trying to figure out what he could get out of the situation. 

Theo started to tremble as the hot wax dripped on his bare thighs and cock. He pulled at the scarves and looked pleadingly at Draco and then Blaise.

“Nu-uh,” Draco said and wagged a finger from the hand that was wrapped around his cock. “You asked for this. You were having sooo much trouble getting off. Nothing was working, so you asked for our help...”

Blaise wasn’t sure it had happened _quite_ like that, but he wasn’t going to complain. Besides...he normally had to pay for a show like this. Or at least use a few inhibitions-freeing potions... So he shrugged when Theo glanced at him and motioned to the other’s wax covered cock. “You look like you’re enjoying it to me.”

Theo rolled his eyes and bucked his hips, clearly wanting someone to give him some attention. Draco and Blaise both laughed. 

“Just been waiting for you to plead...” Draco’s grin as he stepped forward was almost evil and Blaise fervently hoped no one broke their locking charms anytime soon...


End file.
